Double Down
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: While Baron's away to visit relatives for a few days until Evolution on Sunday, Yukie is left at home with Luna Lizzie in Orlando, until one night decided to change everything when the mother was attacked and the baby got kidnapped. (Co-written with xXBalorBabeXx)
1. Mayhem

" _Okay… there we go. All done." Yukie responded, before placing down the red makeup crayon and looking back at her six month old daughter… until Luna touched her face to see smudges of white and red makeup on the palm of her hand. "No, Luna Pie. Don't mess it up. Let's show Daddy how scary you are." She explained, before lifting up Luna into her arm and headed upstairs._

 _When the walked into the bedroom, Baron was packing his clothes and personal needs into his luggage which made Yukie confused._

" _What are you doing? It's not time to start packing for the next live tapping, baby." Yukie responded as Luna was looking at Baron packing his stuff, before the Acting General Manager turn around to face his fiancee._

" _Doll, don't tell me you-" Baron started to say, before he finally noticed Luna with scary makeup on her sensitive baby face skin, which cause him to yell out in shock. "Why does our daughter look like the puppet from Saw?!" He questioned while catching his breath._

" _I was going for Nikki Cross, NXT's Twisted Sister." Yukie explained._

" _Well, the puppet from Saw scared the hell out of me, honey." Baron responded, before heading towards the bathroom. "As I was saying, did you forget that me, you and even… the puppet from Saw was supposed to be going to Kansas to see my parents for a few days?"_

" _That was this week?" Yukie questioned as she finally remembered. "Aww, baby. You should have reminded me last night. Tomorrow, we were supposed to take Luna to her pediatrician. She supposed to be having a checkup and also her… uhh...s-h-o-t-s." She explained as she whispered the last part towards Baron._

" _What wrong with that? All babies are supposed to have shots." Baron responded, before Luna's brown eyes widened at the word that scared her the most, which causes her to start crying uncontrollably. "Aww, come here Princess, it's okay… Can you reschedule it some other time?" He responded, as Yukie handed Luna towards him, hugging her close to his chest and her tears stained his black shirt._

" _No, it has to be this week. You knew that Luna was born a few weeks early, Baron. And I hate for us to miss this appointment…" Yukie explained, before she thought of an idea. "How about this, you can go see your parents and you can meet me and Luna in Uniondale on Saturday?"_

" _Smart thinking, dollface. But will you be alright with Luna by yourself? Mandy and Finn is next door to help and even expecting their own." Baron explained, before handing Luna back to Yukie who managed to stay quiet._

" _I've had this little miracle inside of me for 8 months and me and you had taken care of her since she was brought into the world." Yukie explained, before getting Luna's cucumber scent baby wipes and layed the six month old baby on the bed. "You don't have to worry about me and her, even its you calling me nonstop or wanting a picture of us." She responded, while wiping off Luna's face free off all the makeup._

 _Baron hoped nothing goes wrong while he is gone for a few days, but he is worried for his fiancee and six month old daughter..._

* * *

 **October 25, Two Days Later...**

Soft sucking noises were heard as Yukie sat down in the rocking chair holding Luna close to her. Thunder and lightning clashed together as it made both Yukie jumped in shock, causing the baby to cry loudly with her eyes closed.

"Shh… it's okay, Luna Bear…" Yukie responded gently, before humming out the tune of _Hoshi no Utsuwa (Star Vessel)_ by Sukima Switch which somehow calm the six month old baby and went to getting her last milk feeding. After 10 minutes, Yukie can hear Luna snoring quietly before she used her pinky finger to stop the suction and headed towards the cherry wood finished convertible crib and gently place Luna inside of it. "Good night, my precious baby girl." She whispered, before placing a kiss on Luna's forehead and gently put her purple tinted soothie pacifier into her daughter's mouth.

Yukie quietly turn on Luna's starry night lamp, before she left the nursery door semi open, before heading back towards her bedroom.

As her hand touched the bedroom door handle, Yukie felt her coral blue Samsung Galaxy S9 vibrating as Seth's number appear on the screen with him holding Luna in his arms. The chocolate brown haired woman only rolled her eyes and decline the call, before walking back into the bedroom.

After taking a shower, Yukie slipped on a pair of black lace panties before putting on her _Pop Team Epic_ shirt and a mint green Pusheen printed jogger pants and climbed into bed, nodding off into dreamland. Sleeping on her fiance's side of the bed, Yukie hugged Baron's pillow close to her chest as she tried to get through the night while she missed him very much … until she heard footsteps coming closer towards the the bedrooms and she managed to open both of her eyes to see someone looking down at her in the darkened bedroom.

"Baron?" Yukie managed to say, before she lifted up her smartphone for the time until she saw something made out of silver held up into the air.

Her blueish grey eyes widened in shock knowing that it wasn't Baron and the person above her was wielding a kitchen knife. Yukie screamed out in shock and pain as the attacker started stabbing her into her chest repeatedly while the chocolate brown haired woman tried her best to stop the attacker.

"No! Please stop! Don't kill me! No! Yukie cried loudly while looking at the attacker with tears running down her face.

After 10 stab wounds were made into Yukie's chest, the attacker looked back at her who tried to reach out and grabbed him. Until he turn another to show that the attacker had a friend with him and he held a sleeping Luna in his arms with her _Trolls_ fleece blanket around the baby.

"What are you doing? Leave her be!" The second person responded, before Yukie started reaching into Baron's nightstand drawers and pull out a semi automatic handgun. "Oh shit!" He exclaimed, before Yukie pulled the trigger…

The sound of a handgun firing off, both alerted Finn and Amanda from their sleep as it came from Baron and Yukie's apartment.

Next, they heard tires squealing off as Finn walked towards the window and noticed a black Dodge Charger leaving the parking lot in full speed.

They knew that something was wrong. And they heard towards the apartment as quick as possible.

* * *

 **While Baron was gone away on his trip, Yukie decided to dye her long black and teal ombre hair a chocolate brown color for a change, just like when Baron decided to have all of his hair shaving off when he became Constable and even Acting General Manager.**

 **What will happen in the next chapter now? Will Yukie make it out of this? And who are these two people who attacked Yukie and even kidnapped Luna Lizzie?**


	2. Help

"Orlando 911."

"Help… Got stabbed… They took… They took…" Yukie tried to say, before she dropped her coral blue Samsung Galaxy S9+ on the floor and passed out on the bed in the pool of her own blood… until Amanda and Finn came into the apartment.

Amanda pressed a towel to the wounds as Finn looked around for Luna… but when Finn returned without her, Amanda knew something was wrong.

"Where is she?" Amanda asked, not wanting to believe it.

"Gone… this is a kidnapping." Finn responded before the medics ran in and helped Yukie as Finn held Amanda in his arms, the two crying.

At the hospital, Amanda attempted to ignore her ringing phone… until the 10th call, Amanda standing up and answering it.

"What?!" Amanda grouched, startling Seth.

"Easy, calm down. What happened? Why you didn't answer my calls?" Seth questioned calmly.

And his calm tone set her off.

"Did you attack Yukie and kidnap Luna?!" Amanda responded.

"You have nothing on me proving that… Wait? What the hell happened?! Who the fuck took my kid?!" Seth responded, before he turned shocked.

"When we got there…" Amanda replied, on the verge of tears as she held Luna's favorite blanket.

"Take your time, Mandy. Which hospital is she in?" Seth questioned, after calming down.

"Florida Hospital." Amanda replied when she felt Finn's arms around her.

"I'm on my way right now." Seth responded, before they hung up the phone.

"I… I don't know why I…" Amanda replied.

"You're in shock… we both are, we're scared because someone took our little goddaughter." Finn responded before he rested his right hand on her stomach and felt Liam's tiny feet hit against his hand… until a woman came out of the OR and walked towards them.

"It seems that Miss. Shirabuki will be a survivor. If she had taken one to her heart, we would be in surgery for the longest or other things could have happened." She explained, before looking back at the chart on her clipboard. "But… I hate to be the bearer of bad news, I'm afraid we lost the baby." She responded, which shocked both Amanda and Finn.

"She was pregnant?" Amanda asked.

"3 weeks along. I hope they find who did this and give them the death penalty." The woman replied before she left.

"You and me both." Amanda responded quietly before she made a call to Hiroki.

"Yeah?" Hiroki answered tiredly.

"Yukie's in the hospital, someone attacked her, took Luna and killed Yukie's and Baron's unborn baby." Amanda responded. "And I swear, if your old man has Luna, I will rip his beating heart out and shove it in his mouth!" She growled.

"What?! Someone took my niece and tried to kill my sister?!" Hiroki questioned once more, before he heard Hiro beating on the wall.

"If you have a woman in you room, you better slow it down. Cause I'm not taking no one to the emergency room, if you breaks something it will stay broke!" Hiro retorted.

"Where is she, you baby snatcher?!" Amanda yelled.

"Baby snatcher? I don't even harm babies! I was in bed with Sumire, feeling X rated." Hiro retorted.

"Yeah… they were loud and kept me and Chihiro up." Hiroki explained, before he slipped on his blue jeans. "But I'm on my way. What about Baron? He's in Kansas City." He explained.

"I called him, he's on his way here." Finn responded once the phone was in his hand.

* * *

Luna opened her eyes and looked around… and saw someone.

Someone the others didn't see.

"Shh… I'm gonna mess with them a bit. I don't know where exactly we are in Daytona though." David Benoit responded quietly.

Luna nodded and pretended to be sleeping as David quietly snuck through the house.

It was rundown and clearly had been for a long time… David geared up the tranquilizer pistol and aimed it, shooting a dart into the first one's neck before doing the same to the other.

David switched the safety back on and went to Luna, picking her up and getting her out of there.

Luna babbled as she looked for her mom.

"I know sweetheart, we're gonna go find her." David replied before he put Luna in the car seat, buckled her in and got in before he drove off.

Daytona had changed since he was a kid… but he knew his way through the area and to I-95.

* * *

Seth reached the hospital, him and Amanda hugging tightly.

"I'm sorry I accused you." Amanda responded as Seth brushed her tears away.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm used to it…" Seth explained, before he winced at the pain of his lower left side. "Damn it." He whispered, before touching it.

Amanda pulled the shirt up and saw the bruises.

"Did you crash your car?!" Amanda responded.

"No, it was a paintball shooting accident that me and Dean were caught in a few nights back." Seth explained.

Amanda and Finn went to go check on Yukie, who hadn't woken up yet.

And when it was quieter, Amanda let Seth and Finn be near Yukie and wandered into the hall.

Her eyes widened when she saw David with Luna in his arms… and she ran over to them and held Luna before she and David hugged.

"Thank you…" Amanda whispered.

"I got an Amber alert on my phone, saw her name and knew something bad had happened. How's Yukie?" David replied.

"Still out…" Amanda replied before she and David left with Luna to Pediatrics.

When she was checked over and cleared, Amanda and David took her back to the Post OR floor… and into Yukie's room as she was waking up.

"Luna… give me my baby!" Yukie responded, Amanda handing her over to her and the others in shock and relief.

"Mama." Luna called out quietly, before Yukie kisses the top of her head.

"What… What happened when I was passed out?" Yukie questioned, hugging Luna close.

"Things got really bad. We'll explain it later… let's just be thankful she's safe and so are you." Amanda responded as she stroked Luna's hair and Luna rested her tiny left hand on Amanda's 5 ½ month pregnant belly and felt Liam's tiny feet hit her equally tiny hand.

"Yeah… but… something's wrong here. There were two people who attacked me. One of them had Luna and the other one was a woman… and she somehow wanted to kill me." Yukie explained, before she noticed that her pendant necklace that Baron bought for her was missing. "And she took my necklace too." She responded.

"This wasn't a random kidnapping…" Finn replied quietly, his right hand entwined with Amanda's left one.

* * *

At the same time, a pair of pale blue eyes opened and she looked around, the small woman feeling drowsy.

She was still in the house… and pulled herself up, limping to the room.

Only to find that Luna wasn't there… and Alexa turning furious.

"Son of a bitch." Alexa muttered before she heard "Stay still, put your hands on your head!"... and did so before she was cuffed.

"You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Luna Elizabeth Corbin and the attempted murder of Yukie Shirabuki." The officer explained before he read Alexa her rights and dragged her out of there.

"Wait… there was another person with me, I didn't lay a hand on her mother." Alexa explained, before the police noticed the pendant around her necklace that had Yukie's blood on it.

"Then why are you wearing her jewelry, Miss Kauffman?" The officer replied, Alexa knowing she was busted.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Yukie was being questioning by an officer as Amanda and Finn were still in the room, hearing what Yukie remember from that night.

"Did you by any chance left the door unlocked? Because when we searched the apartment, there was no forced entry." The officer questioned.

"No, I always locked it everytime. Only, me my fiancee, Baron, and these two have a key to the apartment. I only give out the keys to someone who I can trust." Yukie answered.

"Do you have enemies? Anyone who hated you and possibly your fiancee? Maybe he's one of them." The officer questioned.

"What are you insinuating, that Baron hurt Yukie?!" Amanda responded, Finn resting his right hand on her back as Yukie gently grabbed Amanda's left hand.

"Her fiancee has a troubling past. From childhood and being kicked out of the NFL. Maybe he faked his trip and wanted Luna to himself. He probably make sure that Yukie and Luna were both asleep and used the key to get in. Next, he grabbed the kitchen knife and stabbed Miss. Shirabuki in the chest, knowing that he can't take being with her. Maybe they had an argument, caused by stress and possibly drugs?" The officer explained.

"What are you, some rookie out of the academy trying to get a big case and get promoted quickly, is putting out for a higher up not helping?!" Amanda responded in a half yell, the officer jumping at her temper.

"Ma'am, I'm just trying to find out the truth. Maybe if his story checks out, then it could be someone else. Could it be someone who hated Yukie and Baron? Like a couple on Wrestling who hated them? For example, Mike and Maryse? Maybe Daniel and Brie? The Bella Twins?" The officer explained after calming down.

"Get out! You are done accusing my friends and family and I am damn well reporting you to your sergeant! Out!" Amanda shouted, the officer running away and Finn getting Amanda to sit down.

But Yukie smiled and David walked in with Luna in his arms as well as a smile.

"Nice going, Sis." David replied.

"I'm impressed." Yukie responded as she held Luna.

"Me too love but you need to calm down." Finn replied as Baron ran in and him and Yukie hugged.

"I saw an officer running for his life." Baron replied quietly before he kissed Luna on her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm so glad that you are here, baby. I was very scared." Yukie explained, before handing Luna towards him.

Amanda and Finn looked at each other and knew they were right.


End file.
